


Unleash Your Creativity [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Art Supplies... IN SPACE!, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Impromptu Art Therapy, Parenthood, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Questionable Clickbait Article Advice, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Unleash Your Creativity" by wrack.Din frowned. The silver-green smudge stared back up at him, revealing little. “It’s a self-portrait?”“Must be.” Cara hitched one shoulder in a shrug. “Lucky we’re chasing down a Jedi for him, not an artist. Doesn’t look like he’s got much of a future there.”“You don’t know that,” Din said, feeling unaccountably defensive. “He’s just a baby.”Din decides to give the Child an opportunity to explore his artistic side. With mixed results.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Cara Dune & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	Unleash Your Creativity [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunate8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/gifts), [wrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrack/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unleash Your Creativity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330952) by [wrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrack/pseuds/wrack). 



Length: 12:56  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/unleash%20your%20creativity.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/unleash%20your%20creativity%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created as a treat for Lunate8 for #ITPE 2020! I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks to wrack for giving me permission to podfic their story!


End file.
